


House Of Horror

by CustardCreamies



Series: Life on Saint Marie [14]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: During a case Sebastian confesses to Kimi that he's never seen a Hammer Horror. Kimi needs to change that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Death In Paradise 4X1 with Humphrey and Camille's movie night.

The latest case Kimi was working on was quite tricky....

One of four people holding hands during a seance to get rid of a spirit haunting the local distillery had met their end with a knife in their back, and no one had let go of each other's hands.

Kimi had been inclined to believe the spirit had killed the victim. He had been quite skeptical of that idea to start with, but the story of Papa Mau had been quite convincing.

He was telling the story of Papa Mau to Sebastian later on that day at the beach shack, the sun setting below the water giving a certain atmosphere to the air.

"It's said Papa Mau haunts the place he was killed." Kimi was telling Sebastian, who was listening wide eyed, "None of the workers will go to the distillery because of this and our victim paid a Medium to get rid of the spirit."

Sebastian shakes his head. "Unbelievable!"

"I know right?" Kimi asks with a smile, "it sounds like something out of one of those horror films. You know the ones, The Hammer Horrors."

"I've never seen those." Sebastian answers, enthralled in how animated Kimi was telling the story.

Kimi stops and looks at Sebastian in disbelief. "What?"

Sebastian frowns. "I've never seen a Hammer Horror?"

"Never?" Kimi echoes.

"Ever." Sebastian replies with a shrug.

"We need to change that." Kimi answers, standing up quickly, "What would you say to a movie night?"

"I'd like that." Sebastian answers with a smile.

"Great! Okay tomorrow night, me and you are watching a horror classic!"

* * *

  
The next night, Sebastian and Kimi were sat close together on the sofa watching a grainy old black and white movie.

Sebastian had been enthralled with the film from the get go. He couldn't believe he had never seen this type of horror film before and he was loving it.

Kimi meanwhile was watching Sebastian watch the movie and was enjoying every expression that flickered across his face.

When it got to the jump scare, Sebastian screeched and jumped in the air, showering Kimi with popcorn.

Kimi could only laugh, which got him promptly hit with a pillow.

Sebastian had enjoyed the first film so much he begged Kimi for another and so Kimi gladly obliged and put on his favourite, Countess Dracula.

The two watched the movies until late into the night.

When Kimi finally had enough he switched the TV off and turned to look at Sebastian, only to find him fast asleep.

Kimi shook his head fondly and got up, giving his back a stretch before looking down at Sebastian.

Not really wanting to wake him up, Kimi gently put his arms around Sebastian and pulled him into his arms.

Sebastian made a sleepy murmur against his chest and Kimi walked as quickly as he could over to the bed before he could accidentally drop him.

Once he got Sebastian into the bed, Kimi climbed in beside him and settled down next to him.

Sebastian curled up close to Kimi and sighed happily in his sleep. Kimi pressed a loving kiss against his hair, feeling his heart flip with love for him.

"Night, Sebby." Kimi murmured as he let Sebastian's soft breathing and the sounds of the waves climbing the beach drift him off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
